favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Mirai Asahina
Mirai Asahina (朝日奈みらい Asahina Mirai?) is one of the two main protagonists in Maho Girls Pretty Cure!. She is a thirteen years old girl who is rather strange and interested in various things. Mirai's alter ego is the legendary Cure Miracle (キュアミラクル Kyua Mirakuru?). Her catchphrases are "Did you just say?!" (っていいました？！ tte iimashita?!?) and "This is so exciting!" (ワクワクもんだぁ！''Wakuwaku monda~a!?). Info *Season:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! *Age:13 (Young), 19 (Older) *Gender:Female *Eyes color:Purple *Hair color:Gold Blonde (Mirai), Blonde (Miracle) *Homeland:No Magic World *Relatives:Kanoko Yuki (Grandmother), Kyoko Asahina (Mother), Daikichi Asahina (Father) *First Appearance:Episode 1 *Alias:Cure Miracle *Theme color:Pink (Eternal), Red (Ruby), Blue (Sapphire), Yellow (Topaz) *Voice actor:Rie Takahashi History Meeting Riko and Becoming Cure Miracle She is up one night, noticing how big the moon looks and runs out to her balcony. She suddenly spots something flying around spinning out of control until it falls into the trees. Mirai decides to head out and look for it, only to be stopped by her mother, who asks her where she is going. Mirai tries to tell her mother about what she saw, only to get told she shouldn't stay up late even if she's on spring break. The next morning, Mirai is still wondering what she could have seen that night. Her grandmother suggests it was a magician flying on a broom which excites Mirai even more. Seeing her daughter so eager, her mother let's her go and search for it. She then tells Mirai to pick out a pendant that she likes as a reward for helping her with housework. She chooses a pink diamond-shaped one and puts it on her neck. She then hurries outside with her teddy bear, Mofurun, in a basket with her. As she's walking through the park, Mofurun falls onto the ground without Mirai noticing. She then hears a voice that tells her she dropped something, turning around she runs back to pick it up. She then thanks the person who told her only to not see anyone until she looks up and sees a girl riding on a broom. She chases after her and introduces herself. The magician tells her she has no time and that she's in a hurry. She then speaks the magic words "Cure Up! Ra-pa-pa!" and takes off on the broom once more as Mirai grabs on and tells her not to leave. The magician runs out of energy and the broom loses its magic. As both girls start to fall, Mirai's pendant begins to glow and she notices the magician has the same one but in purple. They both float in the air for a while as they are both surprised that they have the same pendant but soon fall back down after realizing they are hungry. Mirai treats the magician to strawberry melon bread to restore her energy and asks if she can ride her broom. The magician tells her that it's only built for one person but since she helped her with getting something to eat, she decides to show Mirai some magic. She demonstrates her magic on a cat, trying to make it speak but is only able to make it yap and say "blah, blah" repeatedly. Mirai suggests for the magician to use her magic on Mofurun. She tells Mirai that it's impossible because toys can't talk in the first place. Mirai tells her that her grandmother gave Mofurun to her when she was born so they are like siblings and she wishes she was able to talk to it. She thanks the magician again and she tells her that her name is Riko. Riko decides to part ways with Mirai and search for what she is looking for but Mirai decides to tag along anyway, wondering why both their pendants where shining. They are then approached by a mysterious person named Batty, who is looking for the Linkle Stone Emerald. Riko asks him what he knows about the Linkle Stones but Mirai feels a dangerous presence from the person and runs away, dragging Riko with her. But Batty appears in front of them again, talks about the Linkle Stones and decides to attack the girls. Riko activates her magic broom and tries to get away with Mirai. Batty still catches up to them and summons a Yokubal from a nearby truck and flies after them. Mofurun is blown away from Mirai's basket from the wind and Riko catches it but is knocked off her broom by the Yokubal. Mirai manages to grab her hand in time but falls off the broom while still holding onto it. Batty mocks Riko about not being able to do anything from the start and she begins chanting "Cure Up! Ra-pa-pa! Monster go far away!" Batty laughs at her but Mirai joins in and chants with Riko. As they grip their hands and chant the magic words one more time, their pink and purple pendants turn to golden ones as Mofurun's appearance changes. By inserting their pendants into Mofurun's bow-tie, the girls then transform into Pretty Cure, Cure Miracle and Cure Magical. They manage to dodge the Yokubal's attacks and soon defeat it. After they turn back to normal, Mirai looks for Mofurun and finds out he is now living and able to speak. Riko takes Mirai to the station saying she needs to return to her school and tell someone about what happened. She uses a special card to change the train station's appearance so that they will be able to go to the Magic World's Magic Academy. Arriving at Magic School As both girls are on their way to the Magic World on a magic trained pulled by a giant snail named Snailiner, Riko wonders how Mofurun is now able to speak. Mofurun says he just really wanted to talk with Mirai. Riko guesses that it must be connected to them become Pretty Cure. Mirai asks Riko what Pretty Cure are and Riko tells her that they are the magicians of legend. Riko then treats Mirai to a frozen orange and decides to show Mirai more of her magic by thawing it out but only manages to do so halfway as Mirai mentions it's still cold and hard, yet tasty. After finally reaching the Magic School, Mirai mentions how Riko's wand is amazing and that she wants one too, but Riko tells her that magic wands are only given to magicians from birth. The Head Teacher then appears and scolds Riko for leaving the Magic World and bringing a human with her without permission. Riko quickly tells her that she and Mirai became Pretty Cure but she does not believe her and tells her she will be discussing her punishment with the Principal. She tells Riko to wait in the classroom or else she will be expelled. Mirai feels that it's her fault but Riko tells her it's not and admits she is not good at magic and decided to travel to the No Magic World to find the Linkle Stone Emerald to impress her professors. After receiving confidence from Mofurun and her glowing Linkle Stone Diamond pendant, Mirai decides to talk to the Principal herself and tells Riko to wait for her in the classroom. While Mirai is walking around, she becomes but lost soon finds herself standing in front of a giant tree. She is then startled by a man who asks her what she thinks of it. He tells her that is that tree which magic wands blossom from and given to a child a birth. However, he mentions that the tree has not given any wands in a hundred years. He then asks Mirai what brings her to the Magic World and she tells him she is looking for the Principal to help out Riko in any way she can. Suddenly, the tree begins to glow and sprouts a magic wand for Mirai. Soon, Batty appears once again with the Yokubal and begins to attack the school. Mirai runs to find Riko but is stopped by Batty who tells her he will take her with him by force. Riko then flies at him at full speed on her broom, knocking him over. Mirai thanks Riko for saving her and they transform into Pretty Cure again and defeat the Yokubal with Diamond Eternal. Riko asks how Mirai she has a wand and the man from before tells her that she got it from the Wand Tree. Riko then becomes startled and Mirai realizes that he is the Principal. She tries to explain to him that they became Pretty Cure but her interrupts her and says that he would like them to attend classes together, which surprises them both. Appearance She has purple eyes and short golden blonde hair with a small part of it put up with a pink bow and a braid tied in the back. She wears a dress with a light pink top and puffy sleeves and flowy light blue shorts. She also wears pink shoes with white knee-high socks. In summer, she wears a pink top with magenta colored bow on the front and she has the shirt tied at the hem. She wears a pale yellow shirt underneath. Her skirt is puffy and blue with two magenta hearts on either side. Her sandles are pink with yellow ribbons on top. In winter, she wears a frilly hot pink/salmon colored turtleneck, a blue-purple overall, slate thigh-high socks and pink boots, and a pink jacket with fur. When she is older, her hair style remains the same for the most part, albeit slightly longer. She also wears a pink and white blouse with three heart-shaped buttons in the front and a flowing light blue skirt that reaches her knees. She also wears magenta flats with little bows in the front. As Cure Miracle, she becomes taller and her hair lengthens to her mid back and becomes a brighter blonde. Part of her hair is styled in a ponytail on the right side of her head and is held in a dark pink bow. Her eyes also become light purple. There is a light green ring around the ponytail. She also wears a pink headband with a small pink witch hat with a heart. There is a white frill under it and a string of pearls hanging from it. Her dress is light pink on the top with puffy sleeves and a dark pink bow and a pink crystal in the center. The second half of the dress is dark pink with smaller pink bows in the front and is longer on the left side. The skirt has a light pink and a white layer. Around her waist is a belt with blue, red and yellow spheres around it. She also wears short light pink gloves with a gold bracelet around each wrist and light pink boots with pink toe-tips and gold anklets. In her Ruby Style form, her hair is styled in twin-tails with red ribbons and a headband. The hat has a red heart hanging from it. She wears a red dress with short puffy sleeves and pink hearts decorating it. The skirt is lined with white lace with a red and white ribbon with a heart in the center. There is a red and white bow on the left side of her chest with a ruby gem in the center and she also wears a red and white choker that ties in the back and red heart-shaped earrings. She also wears long white gloves and long red and white stockings with red shoes. In her Sapphire Style form, her hair is styled in a ponytail with part of it braided and adorn with blue and pink decorations. Her headband is now light blue and her hat has a wing jutting from it. She wears a white top adorned with pink pearls in the shoulders with a purple and white skirt with the white layer having a pink gradient. She also wears a blue sleeveless coat-like garment with a sapphire gem on the throat and pink ribbons in the front and back. She has light blue arm warmers with a pearl at the top and a cream-colored scarf around her arms. She also wears gold sandals and light blue leg warmers. In her Topaz Style form, her hair is styled in giant braids held by blue and pink candy-shaped clips. She wears a puffy yellow dress with a light orange vest and a red bow with a topaz stone in the center. Light teal and purple candies decorate the front and there is a yellow bow in the back. There is also a light yellow skirt underneath. Her shoes are orange with light yellow tights. She also wears a choker with a heart hanging from it and frilly light yellow wristbands. Personality She is a thirteen year old girl who is just about to enter her second year at middle school. She's a strange, funny, lovely and energetic girl who is interested in various things. Her stuffed bear Mofulun that she was given by her grandmother, Kanako, is very important to her and she admires Riko a lot. Her goal is to study magic she loves while trying to gain Riko's admiration. Relationhips Kanoko Yuki Her grandmother. Who gave her a teddy bear that she named it Mofurun. Kyoko Asahina Her mother. Riko Izayoi Her partner. She admire her and want to know more about magic. She meets Riko after she told her that she had dropped her teddy bear. Mirai thanks her and they soon notice they have the same pendents, making them both curious. After being attacked by Batty, the two girls transform into Pretty Cure to defeat the Yokubal. After this they travel to the Magic World to consult someone about what had happened and begin to study magic together. Mofurun Her mascot partner. Who give him the name when Kanako brought for her and they are friendly towards each other. She was surpised when Mofurun speak. Kotoha Hanami As Ha, she was born into Mirai's hands and she helped raise her along with Riko and Mofurun. Mirai deeply cares about Ha and was happy to reunite with her after their battle with Dokuroxy. Powers To transform, she need Mofurun and Linkle Stone Dia. Ruby '''Ruby Style' (ルビースタイル Rubī Sutairu?) The form along with Cure Magical. To transform, she must be with Mirai and have her Linkle Stone Ruby and say the phrase Cure Up・RaPaPa!. She can perform Ruby Passionale in this form. Sapphire Sapphire Style (サファイアスタイル Safaia Sutairu?) The form along with Cure Magical. To transform, she must be with Riko and have her Linkle Stone Sapphire and say the phrase Cure Up・RaPaPa!. She can perform Sapphire Smartish in this form. Topaz Topaz Style (トパーズスタイル Topāzu Sutairu?) The form along with Cure Magical. To transform, she must be with Riko and have her Linkle Stone Topaz and say the phrase Cure Up・RaPaPa!. She can perform Topaz Esperanza in this form. Alexandrite Alexandrite Style (アレキサンドライトスタイル Arekisandoraito Sutairu?) The form along with Cure Magical and Felice. To transform, she must already be in her Dia Style, and she must be with Riko and Kotoha. She should have Mofurun, her Linkle Stone Alexandrite and the Rainbow Carriage to perform Extreme Rainbow in this form. Attack *'Diamond Eternal' (ダイヤモンド・エターナル Daiyamondo Etānaru?) Her first attack with Cure Magical. She first performs it in episode 2 and must have her Linkle Stone Dia and Linkle Stick to perform this attack. *'Ruby Passionale' (ルビー・パッショナーレ Rubī Passhonāre?) Her second attack with Cure Magical. She first performs it in episode 3 and must have her Linkle Stone Ruby and Linkle Stick to perform this attack. *'Sapphire Smartish' (サファイア・スマーティッシュ Safaia Sumātisshu?) Her third attack with Cure Magical. She first performs it in episode 7 and must have her Linkle Stone Sapphire and Linkle Stick to perform this attack. *'Topaz Esperanza' (トパーズ・エスペランサ Topāzu Esuperansa?) Her Forth attack with Cure Magical. She firsts performs it in episode 11 and must have her Linkle Stone Topaz and Linkle Stick to perform this attack. *'Linkle Pink Tourmaline' (リンクルピンクトルマリン Rinkuru Pinku Torumarin?) Her solo attack. Requires Linkle Stick and the Linkle Stone Pink Tourmaline to perform it. *'Extreme Rainbow' (エクストリームレインボー Ekusutorīmu Reinbō?) Her group attack with Cure Magical and Felice. She must be in her Over The Rainbow Style and have the Linkle Stone Alexandrite to insert onto the Mofurun's bow to perform it. *'Heartful Rainbow' (ハートフルレインボー Hātofuru Reinbō?) Her group attack with Cure Magical, Felice and Mofurun. It only perform in Maho Girls Pretty Cure: Miraculous Transformation! Cure Mofurun!. Etymology Asahina (朝日奈?): Asa (朝?) means 'morning', Hi (日?) means 'day' while Na (奈?) has no meaning when it is by itself. Mirai (みらい?): Mirai has only one meaning which is 'future'. Cure Miracle means an effect or extraordinary event in the physical world that surpasses all known human or natural powers and is ascribed to a supernatural cause. Trivia *She is the fourth pink Cure to have blonde hair, after Cure Peach, Cure Heart and Cure Flora. **However, she is the fourth pink Cure to have blonde hair, after Cure Peach, Cure Heart and Cure Flora. **However, she is the second pink Cure to also have blonde hair in civilian form as well, following Cure Peach. Both of them start with a different shade of blonde that becomes brighter when they transform. **As Ruby Style she is the sixth blonde-haired Cure to have twintails, the first five being Shiny Luminous, Cure Lemonade, Cure Peach, Cure Sunshine and Cure Honey (Popcorn Cheer form). *She is the second youngest pink Cure in the franchise, the first being Haruka from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *She is the fourth Cure after Cure Moonlight, Cure Flora and Cure Twinkle to wear gloves. She is then followed by her teammate Cure Magical. **She however, doesn't wear gloves in her Sapphire and Topaz Style Forms. She does wear some in her Ruby form. *She is the third Cure to have three kanji in her surname, the first two being Itsuki Myoudouin and Kirara Amanogawa. *She is the first Cure to own a mascot who was once just an original stuffed bear until it gained the ability to talk after she became a Pretty Cure. *Her birthday is on June 12, making her zodiac a Gemini, like Yotsuba Alice. *Her theme color is pink while her eyes are purple, which is Cure Magical's theme color and vise versa. **She is also the second pink Cure to have purple eyes, the first being Nozomi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5/Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *She is the first pink Cure whose parents run an accessory and jewelry shop. *She along with Riko , are part of a group of characters who will comprise Japan's "ambassadors of Japanese culture" for the 2020 Tokyo Summer Olympics, alongside . Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Character Category:Cures Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Female